Entre sus brazos
by Qri
Summary: Una pequeña muestra de cariño, es todo lo que necesita Chiaki para dormir.


**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Sinceramente, ya había visto esta serie hace un tiempo. Y sería una vil mentira si dijera que no me gustó. La verdad, me enganché demasiado con la pareja doméstica. Realmente la amo. Aunque es una pena que no hayan demasiados fanfics sobre ella (Son como 5).

Este fanfic lo escribí rápido. Ya que tenía otras ideas rondaban por mi cabeza y tenía que ponerme manos a la obra cuanto antes. Se podría decir que es una ¿parodia? No sé cómo describirlo... tiene mucha relación con el capítulo 12.5 de, sinceramente no recuerdo si se trata de la primera o segunda temporada. Por lo que ya saben. Sin nada más que decir, ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo Único.**

Hatori suspiró cansado mientras insertaba las llaves en la cerradura. Estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente. No solo no había dormido más de 1 hora en los últimos 5 días gracias a la falta de responsabilidad de su pareja. También había tenido que lidiar con el típico **bloqueo **del mangaka, además de su mala alimentación y desmayos —los cuales ocurrían frecuentemente—, sumado a las insinuaciones de Yuu hacia Yoshino, hicieron la peor semana para Yoshiuki.

Finalmente abrió la puerta de su acogedor departamento, pero algo llamó su atención. Deteniéndolo a medio camino.

Zapatos.

Las converse negras de Yoshino estaban —como siempre—, tiradas en el genkan. Suspiró por segunda vez y acomodó los zapatos y los suyos propios.

Ese mangaka no cambiaría.

— Chiaki. —llamó esperando escuchar algún grito como respuesta. Se adentró a la casa, e inspeccionó la cocina. Pensaba encontrar al chico sentado en la mesa del comedor así sea jugando videojuegos. Pero en cambio, encontró un plato de comida forrado en papel transparente. Se acercó más para comprobar que no fueran onigiris mal hechos como los de la vez pasada. — ¿Qué es esto?...

Destapó el plato y tomó lo que se suponía que era un Takoyaki.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sigo sin saber cómo hace para que su comida sepa tan mal, <em>pensó saliendo del baño, en el cual anteriormente se había cepillado los dientes para eliminar el mal sabor. Se sacó la corbata y se dirigió a su habitación. No tenía ganas de ducharse.

Al entrar, la habitación quedo sumida en una total oscuridad. Con el reloj ubicado en la cabecera de su cama indicando las 12:03 de la madrugada, como única luz.

Se deshizo de su camisa y pantalones, y caminó a ciegas hacia la cama. Palpando la pared hasta dar con la pequeña lámpara. La encendió y se dirigió hacia su armario, sacando su pijama y colocando su ropa en un montón aparte.

Finalmente se dirigió hacia su confortable cama, ahora acaparada por un cuerpo delgado. Con algo de brusquedad, empujo el cuerpo hacia el otro lado y apagó la luz de la lámpara. Se acomodó bajo las colchas y abrazó el cuerpo de Chiaki.

El chico se removió entre sueños y se giró, quedando de cara a Hatori. Sin poder evitarlo, deposito un suave beso en los labios de Yoshino.

— Tori... —suspiró entre sueños Chiaki, aferrándose más al cuerpo del editor.

Yoshiuki sonrió y finalmente cerró los ojos. Recuperaría el sueño perdido.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Un golpe peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna lo despertó exaltado. Chiaki había estado removiéndose desde hace varios minutos interrumpiendo el sueño del editor. Molesto por ser sacado repentinamente de su sueño, se apartó del chico y se acomodó dándole la espalda. Cerró los ojos nuevamente.<p>

_1…2…3…_

_10._

Pasaron diez segundos y Chiaki volvió a removerse, despertando nuevamente al editor. Enojado, se dio la vuelta y se acomodó para mover el hombro de Chiaki con algo de brusquedad. Era el colmo; Invadía su casa. Acaparaba su espacio en la cama. Le dejaba comida mal preparada y ahora no lo dejaba ni dormir tranquilo.

— Hey, Yoshino. —llamó. Pensando seriamente en hacerle dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes. Como respuesta, el chico se removió arrugando un poco su ceño.

Dejó salir un bufido. —Chia…—se calló cuando Yoshino comenzó a temblar, haciendo un ligero ruidito. Los velitos de su nuca se erizaron y Hatori frunció el ceño. Tomó el control remoto del aire acondicionado, verificando la temperatura.

Era normal, así que colocó su mano en la frente de Chiaki tratando de encontrar algún signo de fiebre. Pero igualmente, todo era normal.

— Yoshino…—se echó nuevamente en la cama, esta vez volviendo a abrazar el delgado cuerpo de su pareja. Chiaki envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

— Solo abrázame. —ordenó soñoliento. Hatori sonrió acarició su espalda.

—Como gustes.

* * *

><p><strong>NF: **¡Hola! La verdad, siento que esto carece de sentido, pero tenía que subirlo. ¿Tienen idea de cuan vacía está esta sección? So, Anyways…

Oh, otra cosa. ¡No tenía ni idea de que título ponerle a este fanfic! Sepan disculparme si no es el más elaborado o algo así.

Si tienen alguna crítica, sugerencia, o simplemente quieren mandarme un saludo, pueden hacerlo mediante un Review. Les aseguro que será bien recibido c;


End file.
